A communal mission
by Minata Aruyo
Summary: Minata Aruyo is a part of torture and infiltration squads and she find herself sent in the Akatsuki for an infiltration mission. Her who isn't a ninja, she will must live in the middle of this criminals and keep her cover. What will happen when she will meet Itachi Uchiha ? ItachixOC SasoDei PeinxKonan NejiTen ShikaTema /translation/


I'm a French girl who write a story about Itachi because he is my favourite character. My English is bad and I could never have translated all this. So thank the4elements to translate this story for me

Enjoy !

§-§

Minato Namikaze had formerly been a friend of her parents, before he became the Fourth Hokage. They had been very close to each other, although their personalities were opposed in many ways. And that was why her parents, charmed by the name of the young blond-haired man, decided to name her Minata.

She was a young eighteen year old girl, working in the Hidden Leaf's torture squad. She had used to be a shinobi, but had decided to join this unit that according to her, suited her better. Her long black hair and her blue eyes made her quite a plain girl -although they were beautiful- but also perfect for under cover missions. Minato had been her godfather and she had inherited his will, despite her not being an actual ninja, long fights not being the thing she was the best at, and her Suiton style not helping. Here, in Konoha, Suiton and Doton weren't considered to be good elements. They weren't despised, but they were far from being admired. And it was this will that kept her going on after long hours of torture, or entire month enacting another person, inventing a personality, a story, creating bonds and getting used to being this person, just to end up destroying this new identity when she didn't need it anymore. She was afraid it would drive her crazy. Sometimes, she would wonder which of the several "her's" she was. But she would pull herself together fast enough.

She was Minata Aruyo, and she served Konoha.

That was why she could take it. She served Konoha, the village she loved so much. Some people would say that it was insane to adore a soulless thing - a village! - the way she did, but she knew she wasn't the only one.

There were all the Hokages, and even nowadays with Tsunade, although she would have never admitted it if her life depended on it, but also the whole medical unit, or almost, the infiltration squad, the torture squad, the ANBUs and all the shinobis ready to give their lives for their beloved village. The number of people who had died for the village was so high that Tsunade had to have another stele raised for the shinobis passed away as heroes. They were the soul of the Hidden Leaf, the deceased, but also the living, the shinobis, the vendors, the children, the elderlies…

That was why they all fought. And that was why they all strove to destroy deserters such as Orochimaru, Madara before him, and now the Akatsuki with Itachi Uchiha as the only member from the Hidden Leaf.

Minata respected a lot of people, but only looked up to a few. Itachi was still part of the ones she admired. However, she didn't respect him anymore. Like all shinobis, she had learned to hate him, the traitor who had massacred his entire family, who had joined the organisation that attempted to take their hero, Naruto Uzumaki, and that was responsible for a great number of names on the stele.

But she couldn't help but admire him. He'd left the academy when he was six, without even having finished his first year, to become a Genin, he had awakened Sharingan by the age of seven, was a captain in the ANBU when he was thirteen, had obtained the Magekyou and murdered all of the Uchiha the same year, he was a member of the Akatsuki known as the greatest master of illusion, S-ranked ninja, who mastered Katon to perfection, who also could use Suiton, and one of the best kunai throwers in the world, if not the best ever, he had to be an invulnerable ninja. At least to her and a great part of the shinobis.

She shook her head, her long black hair floating in the wind.

Itachi Uchiha was before everything else a traitor who had used his strength and intelligence to evil designs. And there were so many other people to admire.

First of all, there were all of the kages. She admired Hashirama and Minato particularly. The first one for creating this village, and the second one for sacrificing his life, his wife's, and the future of his newborn son for this village.

She equally admired Ibiki and Shizune for their strong-mindedness as chiefs of the torture and infiltration services, Shikaku Nara for his great intelligence and his skills as a strategist, Naruto for having borne the despising eyes of the villagers and loneliness for so many years, and Tsunade for obvious reasons.

She arrived in front of the most avoided building in Konohagakure, where the prisoners were tortured. She walked to the cell in which one of the Akatsuki's informer had been being tortured for two days and sixteen hours. A great exploit, but Ibiki Morino wasn't known as a tender person, and there was a serious lack of information regarding this organization. She entered the cell after tying her hair and putting on a protective gown. As he saw her arriving, the thirty year old man smiled, probably thinking a woman like her wasn't here to continue her predecessor's work.

He was deeply wrong. She didn't react in anyway to the naked and mutilated body. She grabbed a scalpel and pliers.

"How many hideaways does the Akatsuki possess ?"  
"Say, girl… aren't you… a little… young and… weak… for this… job ?"

His breathing was jerking, undoubtedly worn out by the long hours of torture he had just undergone. In spite of that, the torturer's face got harder. She got closer to the man, placed the pliers underneath his fingernail, and ripped it away slowly. The man gritted his teeth, his breathing getting more and more chaotic.

"Fuck… you really think… argh… that… I'll tell you… what… what I know… Hmpf.. with… just… that ?"

"Where are their headquarters?"

"Somewhere…"

The man smiled with difficulty, and the young woman found his reaction puerile. She let him know by punching him on his jaw. Then, with the use of her scalpel, she drew a rectangle on the man's thigh, and started to slowly tear away his skin.

"Where is the next place they'll shop up?"

The man didn't answer, so she kept ripping his skin off, reiterating her questions, not reacting to the prisoner's screams of pain. When she was done without getting a single piece of information, she started to wonder if she must hurt his eyes. She hated that. But in a world like that, weaknesses shouldn't be shown, and the only thing important was to extract informations. So, she moved her weapon closer to the terrified eye.

"N… no w… wait!"

She stopped, millimeters close to the organ. It was obvious that he was panicking. And it was understandable. He was thirty, and didn't want to become blind. Although, he probably wouldn't survive anyway. Piece of skin is one thing but it grows back. One eye not and the prisoner would probably not go blind at age 30. If he survived. She got rid of the compassion that was taking place in her eyes and stared at him coldly, waiting for him to speak.

"The closest… Akatsuki… hideaway… is about… twelve... and a half miles…away in the Northeast."

"Twelve and a half miles away in the Northeast?

The man nodded, and she almost smiled, thrilled to have finally found something. There remained one thing to check.

"Is it inhabited?"  
"It… it will be."  
"When ?"  
"In three weeks."  
"Which members ?"  
"I… I don't know. Akatsuki doesn't give us too much informations. You know, in case we get caught."

She nodded and sighed. If the man knew where the hideaway was and when it would be inhabited, it meant that he was supposed to give the members a piece of information. "But the red moon isn't stupid," she thought. "It never sends the same members. There's a reason why it's the best organization in the world." Around the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Ibiki entering the room. The woman's lips formed a faint sadistic smile.

"Good boy," she simpered. "Ibiki-san is going to reward you."

The man who'd just gotten in raised an eyebrow.

"Anything new ?"  
"Yes, there's a den twelve and a half miles away, in the Northeast, that will be occupied in about three weeks. The identity of the members present is still unknown, but there will probably be two of them, since the Akatsuki usually works by pairs. This was probably supposed to go see them when they came. We should be able to approach the den under his appearance."

The prisoner seemed surprised by all of her deductions, but Ibiki wasn't.

"Good. Go make your report to Hokage-sama, I'm taking over form here."

The woman's smile widened as she saw the look on the man's face. He was realising that they weren't done with him, yet. In truth, this was only one of the numerous "she's" that she maintained to instil fear in the prisoners. If she hadn't hidden her feelings, the prisoner would have seen how compassionate she was feeling, and would have seen pity in her eyes. But she relativized, he got what was coming to him. No, she mentally shook her head, no one deserved torture. She decided to stop thinking about it. She nodded to Ibiki, put down her tools and left.  
She put down her protective gown in the laundry basket and left the building. When she was in Konohagakure's streets, she breathed deeply, trying to get rid of the smell of blood, fear, and sweat.

She walked to the Hokage's office, taking her time. When she arrived, she repeated to Tsunade what she had said earlier to Ibiki. Tsunade nodded pensively and dismissed her. She probably wondered what she could do with such informations.

She got out and wandered in the streets for half an hour, until she came across Neji, Lee and Tenten as they came back from their training. She got along with Naruto well -he looked a lot like his dad-, and also with Sakura and Shikamaru who were smart people, and even with Hinata whose shyness was as great as her beauty, but she got along the best with Team 10, older, and who she'd known for longer.

She greeted them with a smile, that was returned by Lee and Tenten. Neji simply greeted her with a nod. Tenten was the one to talk :

"Were at an interrogation?"  
"Yeah… How do you-"  
"Your tied hair, the absent-minded look on your face, and the blood underneath your fingernails speak for themselves."

Minata untied her hair.

"Do you want to clear you head by sleeping at my home?"  
"Yeah I'd like to."  
"Do you boys want to come too?"

They looked at each other.. Neji nodded and Lee accepted with a loud "YES" that made everyone stare at them. Neji spoke for the first time.

"Why don't you come to my house instead? It's bigger."

Against all expectations, the girls weren't surprised. The Hyûga was making these offers more often than ever. But only to Tenten, Minata and Lee who were his closest friends. "He's acting more and more like a true friend." This thought crossed both of the girls' minds, as they glanced conspiratorially at each other, before laughing softly.

"Oh Neji how charitable of you ! Offering us to sleep at your place! Your residence, your mansion, your hideaway, your secret garden… Such courage! The power of youth flows within you!"

Neji gave Lee an annoyed stare.

"This the Hyûga clan's residence, Lee, not my secret garden, so cut the crap and let's go."

The girls followed Lee to "Neji's secret garden", glancing at Neji, who was rolling his eyes, with the hint of a smile.

§-§

Let a review if this chapter pleased you…. Or not


End file.
